A clamping device is known from DE 202 09 237 U1. Here an actuator is able to move linearly and may be actuated by a drive, typically a pneumatic cylinder. The actuator is designed to be operatively connected, via a toggle lever mechanism, to a pivotably mounted clamping element (also called a clamping arm). The clamping element has an adapter part on the drive side and an adapter part on the toggle lever-side. The adapter parts are designed to be displaceable relative to one another via a gearing arrangement and tensioning screw. The adapter parts are directed toward one another in order to define an opening angle of the clamping device.